Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39230426-20191212202826
'Crabbydroid: Unranked to OP-' Crabbydroid has been one surrounding quite a bit of debate, but in the end, he got more votes from the RC for OP- over SS+. He is a legitimately amazing monster with a lot of merits, especially when fully ranked. First, stats, they're amazing. For a Denier with the highest Speed stat that's possible for one right now at 3575, he's got I wanna say the highest Strength stat that a Denier with his Speed range has ever gotten, sitting at a huge 3542. Plus he can take a hit with 36,192 Life, and since most people are gonna try to get him ranked up, obvoiusly these stats are gonna be higher than what I mentioned more than half the time. Next, trait, oh my god this dude literally t-poses all over Thalassa. Crabby's max trait basically 100% blocks Thalassa's Abyss Bottom from even touching him, and his SC: Shock just completely stops her from spamming her Extra Turn skills. This trait is also really good for walling other Trait Disablers like Ingenica, Fusion, and Wickah, but with the Freeze Immunity attached to it, it's basically made for hard-checking Thalassa. Next, skills, they're good, great even. He's an incredibly flexible monster that can be used both offensively as an Attacker or as a Denier because of his specially-designed kit. What I mean by that is in formats like Sea Book Team Wars, Crabby absolutely dominates with his Thunder skills, Shock, Nanovirus, Stuns, Thunder Weakness, and Sea Hater skills. While in many other formats he's an incredibly good Denier with great skills to back him up. He has Palancar Beauty that's basically Thalassa's High Pressure Fluid skill, both Sea Wasp Box and Cannonball that allow him to set up Nanovirus (and Stun in Cannonball's case) to allow for easy chain-denying since Nanovirus blocks Stun/Freeze Immunity from being applied (and with his 3575 base Speed, yeah he's getting turns in lol), his Irukandji is literally a more Control-oriented version of Mirak's Deep Thought since it PERs before aplying its controls, his Lion's Mane is perfect for shutting down mons like Wyrmlad and Clipeum who would otherwise be able to block Crabby's Mega Stun, and lastly his Portuguese Man O' War is able to easily handle many of the biggest Area Dodge monsters that are running around in this meta right now. Also remember how I said that Crabby literally t-poses all over Thalassa? Just look at these skills and decide for yourself how they fare vs Thalassa. Cuz lol, Crabby was basically made to completely wall her. Lastly, everything else. Crabby has high Stamina Costs, yes this is true. But also take into consideration that his Relic Slots are Banner and Essence. This literally means that Stamina is never an issue for him since he can just as easily regen all of it just as fast as he used it up with say like a Charging Banner or a Xiron's Essence (tho Idk if players would run Xiron's Essence over Uriel Essence, but the option is there). That already knocks away one of his biggest cons. His only other major one I see is him being susceptible to CDA since almost all of his best skills range from 2-turns to 4-turns of CD. But that also really comes down to matchups. Cuz Crabby has a base 3575 Speed, and so does most of the best CDA deniers in the game rn (ie Pumpseed, Sherezar, Pierceid), so it all comes down to Speed ties. Cuz otherwise, chances are that Crabby is gonna outpace and shut down his opposing deniers no sweat. All in all, Crabby is a really good monster that looks nice sitting in OP-. If this Viability Ranking site was more leniant and took more into consideration for Team Wars, he'd probably even be in OP, but as things stand right now, the little crabby boi's gonna happily sit in OP-.